The Journal of Ryou Bakura
by Starikinzif
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about Ryou Bakura's journal. He's bullied in school until a new boy from Egypt transfers to his school... yes, it's told from Ryou's point of view :3 Sorry this description's so short :  Hikari MarikxRyou


**The Diar- Journal of Ryou Bakura**

_Sunday, May 1__st__, 2011_

Hi, I'm Bakura. Ryou Bakura. Some people call me Baku, but that's a different story! Well, anyways, my mom bought me this bloody thing called a 'diary,' she says it will help relieve stress. School's been tough lately, so I decided I'm going to give this thing a go. Well, since it's Sunday there's nothing much to write about… so I'll get back to this tomorrow.

_Monday, May 2__nd__, 2011_

School was just terrible! They pick on me… beat me up… and this snotty rich kid named Kaiba even cut part of my hair off! You'd think they'd appreciate having a guy with an accent in class. Well… that's pretty much it… I could barely hear the teacher over this strange ringing in my ears, I think it's because they were hitting my head with their math books. Well, I'll talk to you later journal; oh, and I decided that diary is a tad bit girly for me. So it's now a journal.

_Tuesday, May 3__rd__, 2011_

Today was glorious! This transfer from Egypt arrived today, he was really nice. He didn't care that my hair is a wee bit different, he didn't care about my accent, he was just… kind. Real nice fellow, I'm surprised the girls don't make fun of his strange accent… maybe because he's so buff… but enough about that! Well when I was walking to first period this guy named Pegasus decided to come over and push me down; But guess who helped me up! I think it was the first time I've ever felt someone else's hand, other then family… But anyways, I found out that he was in my class for first period (which was Math)! I sat next to him and we talked… he said he moved here because of his dad's job. I'm really glad he did, he's my first ever… friend. He even helped with my math problems! Then at second period he sat next to me again… more talking… then recess. Ohhh boy. Recess is when I get bullied the most, at lunch they're usually beating each other with sticks or pigging out on disgusting American 'food.' That's what we get when Bandit Keith is in charge of the cafeteria. Oh! I need to stay on topic, sorry journal readers. Waaait, no one else it supposed to read it- Off topic again, whoops. Well this guy… I didn't even know his name… Marik, he said. I think it's quite lovely. We hung out at recess, and for the first time ever I never saw Kaiba! That was a moment of pure joy. Anyways… we had our other periods, lunch- Oh, at lunch we sat together in the cafeteria, and it was quite ironic that we were the only ones who brought our own lunches! He had a quite unique Egyptian cuisine… it's at the tip of my tongue… and I brought iced tea and scones. Not really a lunch, but just something quick so I'd have time to escape quickly. But this time I didn't have to escape, Marik is like my sunscreen and Kaiba is like the sun… only he's a poo-head-wanker-tart-y sort of sun. Yes, then the day ended… I was quite sad to leave my new friend, but I know I'll see him tomorrow!

_Wednesday, May 3__rd__, 2011_

Marik asked me if I wanted to come over! Sorry, can't write much right now… school was like yesterday… and I'll write later!

Ok; Marik's house is amazing! His dad must be rich! It's grand and elegant and the TEA… it's just perfect… and everything's so golden… his room was bright and welcoming, and he showed me this contraption called a 'wii.' He showed me all of his games, and the only one not rated 'T' was this game called PokePark Wii, so we played that one. Quite interesting, even though I'm pretty horrible at it. Oh, almost forgot he had some sports game… but it was apparently 'crappy;' I still need to ask him what that word means. Anyways, after we… or I… got tired of the wii he showed me his trading car collection. Silly Marik! He still plays children's card games, but I still admire the pictures on them. Some were… sort of creepy… but others were quite cute! Then we had a delicious dinner, and then it was time for me to go home. He promised me next time we could rent a movie! I'm a little scared of what sort of movie he'd pick out, but I'm sure I can handle it!

_Friday, May 5__th__, 2011_

I'm terribly sorry I haven't written in this yesterday, I was too busy on the phone with Marik. I think he's the funniest guy I've ever met! Well, anyways, in school today he was passing me notes. One was of a stick figure Marik holding up a DVD; Oh! I forgot, he asked me to come over today! Well, stick figure Marik was holding up a poorly drawn DVD called 'Saw.' It had a funny clown on it, so I passed the note back with a stick figure Ryou smiling. At lunch he shared his sandwich with me. It had lots of this chocolate called Nutella in it. I think we had that back in England, but I was too young when I left to remember. Then his brother Orion picked us up in his golden colored Mustang Cobra convertible, I think it was the first time I was even _in_ a convertible! I got cold when we were halfway there, but Orion couldn't put up the top because we'd have to stop and there was far too much traffic to do that! Marik hugged me to keep me warm, it was much warmer then being in a 'Snuggie,' which Yugi Moto made me try on one day when he brought it to school. Why did he do that? I don't know. When we got there we rushed in, straight to Marik's living room. The funny clown looked a lot more… friendly… in Marik's picture. I didn't ask him what it was rated, but he said it was better then this movie called the 'Human Centipede,' I'm pretty sure it's banned in some countries… well anyways, when I saw it I swore I was dead for a moment. All I can remember is crying, grabbing Marik's arm, screaming… covering my eyes… being offered popcorn… and Marik turning it off halfway through. He said he'd let me pick out our next movie, thank God! His father said I could sleep over, so me and Marik called my mother to see if it was ok. While we waited for her to drop off my night time clothes and my tooth brush… and my rabbit plushie… we went on this website called YouTube and we watched this pudding video, and some pop tart cat video. I don't know how he finds it entertaining, but I pretended to like them! Then mother came with my stuff, so I went in Marik's bathroom to change into my Hello Kitty pyjamas. They're my favourite! But when I came out I think I heard Marik giggle a little… it made me feel… sad… so he hugged me and made me feel better! He said he doesn't care about what kind of pyjamas I wear, which made me instantly feel… special. He said we'd be sleeping in his King sized bed, seeing it wouldn't be a sleepover if we weren't in the same room. Well, good night journal! Marik's asleep, all cuddled up in these blankets… and he's snoring like a kitten!

_Saturday, May 6__th__, 2011_

Last night was… was… I can't explain it. It was a tie between 'super special awesome' and '_Marik_al!' Oh, by the way Marik came up with that, he says I say the word magical a lot so now whenever I say it he says 'Marikal' in the best British, or 'Bri-ish' accent he can do! In the morning I woke up and saw him awake, while I was snuggling into him. Oh buggah! It was quite embarrassing, but he said he didn't mind. That's what friends are for, right? For breakfast we had cereal, and after eating we sat down on his couch to watch cartoons. I don't know _how_ he can still stand to watch those, but I made it through. It's better then sports. I hate sports. Soooo much. Anyways, I got cold again… I think it's all that air conditioning, he said they're used to it because they had it on all the time in Egypt. So Marik took out the fluffiest, cosiest white blanket ever! I think I was hogging it, but I can't remember now. Later my mother showed up to pick me up, but I insisted that Marik should come see my house! She said another say, so I said good bye to Marik and left. For the rest of the say I was drawing, I find it relaxing to sketch. But this time I was sketching something different, something dear from my memory… from my _heart_… it was an eye, and after doing the final outlines on the lashes… I added a tattoo on the side.

_Monday, May 8__th__, 2011_

Well, another day at school. Yeah, it was fine, but my main highlight of the day was planning what me and Marik would be doing after school! Yes, on Sunday Mother said it would be ok! So, I'm going to show him around my Victorian-style home, my stamp collection, and I can show him how to bake bread! He said it would be ok, since he's apparently a very bad cook and he said he'd like to try it again. So, he's coming over soon… better hide this journal.

Ok, after school was SO fun! I showed him my stamp collection, I gave him a grand tour of my house, and we baked bread! Well, we got halfway there… until Marik decided to pour flour over my head! He said he wanted to see just how white I can get, because apparently I have the 'palest skin ever,' 'the whitest hair ever,' and he said that if I close my eyes and cover my clothes in flour then I'd look like a big white blob! It was pretty funny, since I knew he was just kidding around. I decided to take out the brown sugar and cover _his _clothes with it, but he didn't seem to find it as funny… maybe because I got it in his eye. I took him to the washroom right away! I felt so bad… I was terrified that it would scratch his eye! He received a lot of hugs this visit, maybe even too many! I just don't like hurting people, it's the reason why I'm so helpless. When Marik's mother came to pick him up I started on my homework, oh joy. Maybe me and Marik could study together sometime, it seems to work in class. Well, good night journal, and I don't know why I'm saying good night to my journal. Oh well.

_Saturday, May 13__th__, 2011 _

I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I'm just getting so tired by the end of the day now. I'm going over to Marik's tonight for studying! I asked him why not my house, and I think he said something about video games. I can tell we're going to be productive. Going over to his house now, I'll write more later!

Ok; Tonight was… I'll tell you. We were supposed to be studying Geography, but instead Marik wanted to play this game called 'COD.' I think I'm going to get nightmares. So anyways, after a while I made him turn it off and study, but by then it was about 10:30… my bed time… and I was pretty sleepy. Soon I was splayed out on his bed sleeping, and what else was I awakened to other then Marik's face, too close for comfort. His hands were on my shoulders and his nose was touching mine, I immediately gave him the 'get off me right now or you die in your sleep' look and he got up. Soon after that Mother picked me up, but me and Marik never really talked much. I think I'm going to try and forget this ever happened. Anyways, good night journal-

_Wednesday, May 25__th__, 2011_

Ok; I admit I haven't been talking to Marik at all. I feel bad, really… I'm sure it was just a mistake. Maybe he fell forward onto my shoulders, I don't know. But today I saw the most horrific sight. Ever. Marik was here today, but there was a scar on his wrist, and he looked pretty sad. I couldn't bare seeing him like this, so I ran over to him and grabbed his wrist. I think that was the worst mistake I've ever made. Kaiba saw, and the next thing you know all I could hear was the word 'gay.' Apparently it doesn't mean happy in America, it means… a guy… in love with another guy… it hurt. So after school I found Marik at the back, all curled up leaning against the school. I knelt down next to him and asked him what was wrong. He said it was me. Me ignoring him. He said he was sorry, you know, for being that close. That's when I leaned in. I think he was waiting for this, because he leaned in too. And soon our lips were locked. I intended it to be a friendly kiss, but I guess I was wrong; Because when Marik cupped my cheeks… all I could do was put my hands on his shoulder. Am I ever glad no one saw this. After that we walked to his brother's car, hand in hand… I think I could hear him whisper something, something faint…

_Thursday, May 26__th__, 2011_

Yesterday was the best day ever. I found out a lot about myself, about some feelings I was hiding from myself… well, Friday- I mean tomorrow- Marik's sleeping over. Yay! Well, I'm going to get some sleep, school was pretty normal except for when we went in the bathroom at lunch and flicked soap at each other, and when we snuggled in his brother's car. When Orion asked why I just said I was cold, but I liked the wind blowing (and Marik). Well, I guess that's all for tonight… I'll write more tomorrow!

_Friday, May 27__th__, 2011_

Well, Marik's finally asleep! We rented 'Watership Down,' I thought it was going to be a friendly kid's movie but of _course_ not! I told Marik that I've never seen so much violence in an animated film, and then he told me never to watch 'Felidae' if I thought that Watership Down was bloody. At least I made it through the whole film this time! After that we sat in bed for a while, chatted, then Marik fell asleep. And now I'm writing in my journal. And now I'm feeling tired. Well, goodnight journal… also, don't tell anyone this journal, but I think… I think I'm in love…

_Nice diary, Ry! Love you too,_

_ Marik _

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, Dani! You said you wanted fluff, so I stayed up 2 hours writing fluff when my parents thought I was finishing my speech! I hope it's not too bad,<p>

~Kay

Pegasus, Kaiba, Orion, Yugi Moto, Marik, and Ryou Bakura © Whoever owns Yugioh, a.k.a. Not me!


End file.
